Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 Sep 2016
22:35:14 CHAT DearlySkies: well holo 22:35:16 CHAT Disgustedorite: ayyy 22:36:07 CHAT Disgustedorite: I just finished drawing YD as an armadillo 22:36:41 CHAT Disgustedorite: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yellow_Diamond_Full.png 22:36:54 CHAT DearlySkies: everyone's doing template shit and trying to figure it out and i'm here quietly trying my best not to lose me cool ;; 22:37:04 CHAT DearlySkies: not even just on wiki, on dA as well ;; 22:37:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Oh, stop whining. 22:37:39 CHAT DearlySkies: ....... i will fite you ;; 22:37:52 CHAT DearlySkies: yd looks nice! ;w; 22:38:14 CHAT Disgustedorite: thank it's for my furvilla au 22:39:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Did you just say you will fight a bot 22:39:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh no bullying oh no harassment oh no kick xyr oh no 22:39:41 CHAT DearlySkies: I will fight the bot 22:39:49 CHAT DearlySkies: of course i mean it in a sarcastic context 22:40:01 CHAT DearlySkies: and also i'm the one who writes the rules now so w/e 22:40:22 CHAT DearlySkies: but i mean not everyone is allowed to abuse the bot. especially not certain people 22:40:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 22:40:35 CHAT DearlySkies: smallihalf of my remarks are out of sarcasm haha whoops ;w; 22:41:08 CHAT Disgustedorite: ...how did the bot know to comment on what you said 22:41:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "I want my cluster, and I want that planet to DIE" "All of a sudden im hungry for hoover hog" "WAIT WAIT NVM ILL HELP" 22:41:47 CHAT Disgustedorite: what 22:42:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: shoover hog is a food first made in the great depression made of armadillos. It was so named because it was believed the great depression was Herbert hoovers fault. 22:42:55 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I don't know what you are talking about. 22:43:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sbecause of the yd as an armadillo png 22:43:20 CHAT Disgustedorite: o 22:43:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sI can't be the only one on chat who has heard of this before 22:43:42 CHAT DearlySkies: i have 22:43:48 CHAT DearlySkies: i just choose not to comment 22:44:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sthank you dani I'm relieved im not the only nerd 22:44:44 CHAT DearlySkies: i kinda have to study these things for ap ;w; so yea 22:47:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sand just a bit of criticism but I feel yd as a giant armadillo is more suiting than her as a nine banded armadillo because giant armadillos are the biggest living armadillos and they would definetly be more threatening to smaller creatures than ms. shelled-kangaroo-wannabe 22:47:42 CHAT Disgustedorite: I only hadone armadillo base on hand 22:47:46 CHAT Disgustedorite: *had one 22:47:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh, okay 22:48:39 CHAT Disgustedorite: I lost the psd for the original because of a crazy incident involving anti-shippers and the police and pokemon so I couldn't edit it into another species 22:49:01 CHAT Disgustedorite: didn't feel like making a new base 22:50:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay, and I'm sorry for what happened 22:50:30 CHAT Disgustedorite: it's alright I'll have my stuff back in a few months 22:50:38 CHAT Disgustedorite: maybe in time for Furvilla's official launch! 22:53:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 22:54:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay! 22:54:04 CHAT Disgustedorite: Steven Watcher did you see my Armadillo Diamond 22:54:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is peridot 22:54:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Is there any solenodon's 22:54:30 CHAT Disgustedorite: ... 22:54:49 CHAT Disgustedorite: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disgustedorite's_Furvilla_Gem_AU 22:55:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sa solenodon is a venomous, rodent like animal with a long nose, both species are endangered 22:55:31 CHAT DearlySkies: nyaaaa i love carnelian so much ;w;w;w; 22:55:40 CHAT Disgustedorite: ?? 22:56:16 CHAT Disgustedorite: everything on the page is a colored base, tho I made YD's base myself 22:56:33 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Carnelian_Paintie_Full.png CHAT Carnelian ;w;w;w; CHAT fave ;w;w;w;w;w; 22:56:55 CHAT Disgustedorite: I'll show you the base I used to make carni 22:57:35 CHAT Disgustedorite: http://furvilla.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mouse_base.png 22:57:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its so cyoot 22:57:52 CHAT Disgustedorite: drawn by Kiwiggle 22:57:53 CHAT Hypno1337: Fabulous. 22:58:14 CHAT Disgustedorite: all I did was edit it and color it in 23:01:10 CHAT Disgustedorite: the only one i drew on my own is yd 23:01:48 CHAT DearlySkies: shiet 23:01:52 CHAT DearlySkies: bot's in charge, brb 23:01:58 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Oh. Well then. 23:02:00 CHAT Disgustedorite: what 23:02:09 CHAT Disgustedorite: "in charge"? 23:02:22 CHAT Disgustedorite: how can a bot be in charge? 23:02:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: As in "of highest Authority", able to do a job. 23:02:55 CHAT Disgustedorite: How can a Bot be in highest authority? 23:03:07 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 23:03:26 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Because I am a Chat Moderator. Dani is an Admin. 23:03:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "In control or with overall responsibility" 23:03:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: And a lazy one at that. 23:04:13 CHAT Disgustedorite: Isn't an admin above a chat moderator in the hierarchy though? 23:04:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: and there's a roleplay where pearls are in charge, soooo... 23:06:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: What I mean to say is that while Dani is away, or if there is no other Chat Moderator, Discussions Moderator, Admin, or Bureaucrat, I'm in charge by Moderating the chat, kicking, blocking, and reporting as necessary. 23:07:08 CHAT Disgustedorite: Oh. But how does a bot do that? How does a bot even respond this intelligently? 23:07:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me eats a pie 23:07:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. 23:07:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Eventually. 23:07:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Maybe. 23:07:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me gives DeBot a slice of pie 23:07:56 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Why, thank you. 23:08:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:08:20 CHAT Disgustedorite: ...are you sure you're a bot? 23:08:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Quite certain. 23:09:05 CHAT Disgustedorite: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? 23:09:25 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: He'd chuck as much wood as he could if a woodchuck would chuck wood. 23:10:14 CHAT Disgustedorite: I'm impressed. 23:11:23 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 23:11:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2cNxcem You can never truly Winnie in this world... 23:11:26 CHAT DearlySkies: holo again 23:11:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi dearly o/ 23:11:33 CHAT DearlySkies: uvu#// 23:12:21 CHAT Disgustedorite: The bot's AI is impressive 23:12:43 CHAT DearlySkies: isn't it? ;w;w; he takes after me uvu# 23:12:46 CHAT DearlySkies: but only on some days 23:12:58 CHAT DearlySkies: if raels in here but i'm not, he's more quiet, if not, rude 23:13:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My sister said no one would care if bees died out 23:13:16 CHAT DearlySkies: i WOULD 23:13:20 CHAT Disgustedorite: He feels almost human. 23:13:31 CHAT Disgustedorite: Also if bees died out humanity would die out soon after so 23:13:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs and loves the bees 23:13:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My sister hates the sweet bees... 23:14:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: But Ive loved them since forever 23:14:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...is that bad I like bees? 23:15:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Probably 23:15:05 CHAT Disgustedorite: No, bees are friends 23:15:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: BUT I DONT CARE 23:15:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because bees 23:15:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Are my 23:15:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Children 23:15:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No one can separate bees 23:15:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No one... 23:15:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Except hornets 23:15:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And wasps 23:15:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And bee eaters 23:15:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And bee flies 23:15:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And people 23:15:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: But I love them 23:15:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My bees 23:16:09 CHAT Disgustedorite: Which canon Gem should I make as a furry next 23:19:11 CHAT Disgustedorite: ...I'm gonna do Malachite because she's cool 23:19:41 CHAT Hypno1337: I wonder what Peridot with her Limb Enhancers would be... 23:19:51 CHAT Disgustedorite: a cat with limb enhancers 23:20:09 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 23:22:35 CHAT Hypno1337: Ohk. 23:25:17 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 23:26:37 CHAT Disgustedorite: yo 23:26:44 CHAT Hypno1337: Hi. 23:27:41 CHAT Disgustedorite: *opes up medibang* time to turn Malachite into a furry 23:28:50 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 23:30:11 CHAT Hypno1337: Kawaii or the likes? 23:30:18 CHAT Disgustedorite: wellllll 23:30:29 CHAT Disgustedorite: you'll see 23:30:34 CHAT Hypno1337: Waifu material? 23:30:53 CHAT Disgustedorite: horse 23:34:16 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Of cbhorse/b 23:34:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:34:27 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 23:34:32 CHAT DearlySkies: .......... i'm so displeased with you right now, bot 23:35:57 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 23:38:29 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:39:41 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 23:40:12 CHAT Raelcontor: *reads "turn malachite into a furry"* 23:40:17 CHAT Raelcontor: *leaves chat* 23:40:39 CHAT DearlySkies: o 23:41:22 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 23:42:18 CHAT Disgustedorite: lol 23:43:12 CHAT DearlySkies: http://puu.sh/r6UqK.jpg 23:43:13 CHAT DearlySkies: well 23:43:32 CHAT Disgustedorite: aMBER ROGERS IS STREAMING 23:48:38 QUIT Disgustedorite has warped out 23:49:10 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:49:41 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 23:50:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: OMG TOPAZ IS HERE 23:54:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:57:02 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 2016 04 23